<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a place to call ours by panlesters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944494">a place to call ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters'>panlesters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i don't know why (deleted scenes) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Slow Dancing, it's just soft ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange, moving into their new apartment without Jimmy and PJ. But it's a welcome kind of strange, and they have all the time in the world to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i don't know why (deleted scenes) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a place to call ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok im super impatient and i made the mistake of rereading this fic so here it is! i really hope you enjoy it and it does the 'verse justice! this hopefully won't be the last fic for idk why, but for now this is the last thing i have written. <br/>originally this was also gonna be called "dancing on the kitchen tiles" so i guess it's inspired by all about you by mcfly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, can we agree on one house rule?”</p>
<p>Phil looks up at Dan over the box he’s carrying.</p>
<p>“We’ve been here two hours,” he says, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and there’s already mud on the bloody carpet,” Dan says. Phil rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s the rule?”</p>
<p>“No shoes on in the house.”</p>
<p>Phil frowns.</p>
<p>“What about when my feet get cold?” he pouts. It normally gets him what he wants, but this time Dan just raises an eyebrow and gives him a look he knows means there’s no sympathy here.</p>
<p>“Buy some slippers, idiot.”</p>
<p>Phil rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>,” he says, trying his best to toe his shoes off. Dan takes the box from him before he has an accident and carries it through to their kitchen.</p>
<p>Phil follows Dan through once his shoes are off, picking up another box on the way. They’d unpacked the mugs first once everything was inside the flat and sat down together with Karen and Kath before they both went their separate ways. Now they have a pile of boxes by the front door that need to be put in the right places and unpacked. A lot of them are dusty from spending the summer in storage, and Phil thinks there’s going to be some nostalgia from finding things he hasn’t seen since they moved out of their flat with PJ and Jimmy.</p>
<p>In the kitchen, Phil unboxes the Bluetooth speaker his mum bought for them and shuffles his music.</p>
<p>“Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>Unpacking takes them most of the day, but the music helps. They have separate rooms, although they know they’ll spend most of their time together. They have their doors open, and the speaker blasting songs they both know the words to. They’re singing loudly together as they unpack, laughing at each other when neither of them can meet the high notes on their songs.</p>
<p>When Phil is done with his room, he walks into Dan’s. He’s still working his lamps into every corner of the room, making sure that soft lighting will cover the room in Cool Mode.</p>
<p>“Have you got more lamps than last year?” Phil asks fondly. Dan looks up at him in the doorway and grins.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he says, nodding to a box in the middle of the floor with two more desk lamps in it. “Can’t ever have too many.”</p>
<p>“This is gonna be a fire hazard,” Phil says, raising an eyebrow. “Where do you want these?”</p>
<p>Dan stands up and looks around his room. Every plug socket is taken, except for those reserved for chargers.</p>
<p>“Living room?”</p>
<p>Phil huffs a laugh and nods.</p>
<p>Dan only has one box left to open, so they stop for a coffee break and then head back to finish up. Phil sits at Dan’s desk while he begins, taking the lid off the box and gasping.</p>
<p>“What?” Phil asks, looking over. Dan reaches in and pulls out the pride flag, folded neatly on top of the last of his stuff. Dan had told Phil over Skype one night that he was too terrified to hang it anywhere in his house, even out of sight. He couldn’t handle the idea of his parents finding it. So it had stayed in this box for a few months, waiting for the moment when it could come back out and be hung with pride on his wall again. Phil gets up and walks slowly towards Dan, who is standing up, unfolding the flag. He holds out his hands and Dan passes it to him. He takes one step closer and lifts his hands, wrapping the flag around the back of Dan’s shoulders and pulling him closer by the corners. Dan goes easily and their lips meet, hands finding Phil’s hips while his own fists pull Dan in by the flag. Eventually he lets go, but neither of them make a move to pull away. Instead, Phil’s hands move to cup Dan’s face as he deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue across Dan’s lip. His thumb brushes Dan’s cheek at the same time and he feels the gentle sigh on his own cheek. When they pull away, they’re grinning.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Phil whispers. “I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>Dan smiles softly and ducks his head as much as he can before Phil’s hands catch his face and encourage him to look up again.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Dan echoes, pressing one more peck to Phil’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They order Domino’s for dinner. It’s what they deserve after all the travelling and unpacking they’ve done. The last thing either of them want is to have to cook as well. They sit at their new table with Dan’s laptop, while Phil’s music plays in the background. He hasn’t checked his phone in hours, and he can’t find it in himself to care. He’s not even sure what music is playing any more. It’s not something he’s heard before. Dan is still singing along though, and it makes him smile. It’s a soft, slow song, and Phil sits quietly listening to it as his socked foot slides along the kitchen tile beneath him. He smiles then, looking over at Dan, scrolling on his phone, absentmindedly murmuring the lyrics.</p>
<p>Phil pushes himself down from the stool and clears his throat. Dan looks up.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asks. Phil reaches out his hand.</p>
<p>“Dance with me?”</p>
<p>Dan rolls his eyes but smiles softly, taking Phil’s hand and letting himself be pulled down from the stool on to the floor. They have some space in the middle of the kitchen, and Phil gently guides them towards it, hands drifting to Dan’s hips while Dan gets the hint and moves his hands to Phil’s neck. They sway and make small steps in random directions while the music plays in the background. Phil’s really almost forgotten it’s even there, just something else in the back of his mind while he focuses on Dan. His hands begin to move, snaking up Dan’s own arms until he gets the hint and releases his hands to link his fingers with Phil’s. Phil lets go of one hand and lifts the other. Dan laughs and lets himself be led into a little spin, socks skidding a little on the tiled floor. When he’s facing Phil again, Phil’s free hand finds his and they twine together loosely. He watches their hands as they step together, never letting each other go. He’s smiling down at them absentmindedly when they hear the buzzer go for their pizza.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Phil says, pressing a sweet kiss to Dan’s lips. “Can you get plates?”</p>
<p>When Phil gets back with the pizza, Dan is sat in the living room on the sofa. There are plates, glasses and kitchen roll set out for them, and it’s right then that it really hits Phil that this is <em>their </em>space. Theirs, to not share with anyone else. He stands in the doorway watching Dan choose a TV channel for far too long, but his throat suddenly feels thick at the sheer beauty of this scene. Getting to sit down with his boyfriend and eat pizza, on their sofa, and watch TV. No flatmates, no parents, no disruptions. Just them.</p>
<p>Dan turns around and sees Phil watching him. The look on his face must say it all, because Dan immediately softens to match it.</p>
<p>“Hey you,” he says. “You coming?”</p>
<p>Phil smiles, making his way over. He puts the pizza on the coffee table and flops down on the sofa, immediately leaning across to place a kiss on Dan’s lips. He doesn’t mean for it to deepen, but when it does he lets it, and soon he’s moving closer to Dan as they make out. Their dinner is almost forgotten when Dan pulls away with a soft giggle.</p>
<p>“Our pizza’s gonna get cold,” he says, as Phil’s mouth chases his.</p>
<p>“Don’t care,” Phil mumbles against Dan’s lips. Dan laughs into Phil’s mouth, and he pushes Phil back.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” he asks fondly. Phil goes for one more kiss and Dan puts a hand up, shoving him away by his cheek as he laughs. “Come on, idiot, there’s time for that later. I’m bloody hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not been more than half an hour after they’ve finished their meal before Phil is beginning to inch closer to Dan. He sees the eyebrow raise before Dan moves his head, but when Dan does turn Phil is quick to catch his lips. From there, he wastes no time at all crawling into Dan’s lap, and grinding down a little playfully as Dan gasps into his mouth. They manage to manoeuvre themselves up and towards their bedroom with only a little bit of distance between them, and by the time they’ve reached Phil’s room his shirt is already half unbuttoned. They fall back on to the bed and Dan’s mouth is immediately on Phil’s neck, teeth catching and nipping gently. Phil moans shamelessly, and he lets himself. There’s no need to worry about flatmates overhearing now. They can be as loud as they want.</p>
<p>They are. Phil manages to take over during the course of the night and takes his time pulling every different noise he can out of Dan’s mouth. He spends far too long nipping and sucking in different places on Dan’s body to see his reactions, and he’s rewarded every time with moans and whines and gasps. At one point a hand finds Phil’s hair and tugs, twists and scratches along with the moans, causing Phil to let out his own noises. They explore each other in ways they’ve never been able to before, and by the end of it Phil thinks he knows Dan infinitely better. They lie, breathing heavily together, Phil’s arm around Dan as his back presses into Phil’s chest. Occasionally, Phil presses kisses on Dan’s shoulders and neck, and Dan sighs gently.</p>
<p>“Love you,” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear as they fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Love you,” Dan echoes. He twines their fingers together and pulls those hands to his mouth, pressing kisses across Phil’s knuckles. Phil remembers how he used to wonder what that mouth felt like on his hands. Now he knows; he experiences it every day. He can’t believe how lucky he is, and he knows that this year is going to be filled with more days like this. He closes his eyes, presses one more kiss to Dan’s bare shoulder, and lets himself fall asleep in the knowledge that this is just another beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>